


Cafe Erotica

by sleepHAwhoneedsit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Castiel, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Writer Castiel, coffee house au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepHAwhoneedsit/pseuds/sleepHAwhoneedsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I finally understand the reason behind the name of this place." Dean commented.<br/>"Cafe Erotica?" Castiel replied distracted by the orders in front of him.<br/>"This stuff is like porn."<br/>"That is not true Dean." Castiel said distractedly as he handed out his next completed beverage. "Porn you have to take care of yourself. But I can take care of you here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try my hand at this AU business with a typical Coffee House AU. I have a bit more to add to this, but only if people want it. I've only ever posted one teeny tiny one shot of 4 year old Dean so I hope this is up to your standards, I don't have a beta, I don't even know how to get a beta. I would probably just annoy a beta. Anyway all mistakes and terrible jokes are mine.

The small smile that curved the corners of the baristas mouth as he ducked his head was only but a tiny indicter of the joy he was feeling at the moan of pleasure from his patron after the first sip of the beverage he had just handcrafted.  
"Damn Cas, what the hell did you make? I think you've converted me." Dean asked taking another sip and closing his gorgeous green eyes in ecstasy. Castiel had to tear his away for a moment and concentrate on the next drink in his beverage queue before he could respond. Dean making noises of pleasure, while captivating did not help him maintain his focus and often caused him to forget how to speak.  
"It's um, my own favorite when I am feeling a desire for a sweet beverage." Castiel finally responded.  
"It's a blended teenage girl drink covered in whipped cream. But I swear on my car man, I'm debating if I'm willing to go up a pant size drinking this son of a bitch everyday."  
"I am glad you enjoy it Dean." Castiel replied as Dean drank again and continued his happy noises. Castiel was thankful at this moment his job required him to wear an apron as his appreciation would be terribly visible otherwise.  
"I think I finally understand the reason behind the name of this place." Dean commented.  
"Cafe Erotica?" Castiel replied distracted by the orders in front of him.  
"This shit is like porn."  
"That is not true Dean." Castiel said distractedly as he handed out his next completed beverage. "Porn you have to take care of yourself. But I can take care of you here." Castiel realized his words the second they left his mouth. Dean did a half spit take, half coughing fit.  
Castiel could not look up and meet his eyes. His brain had frozen so he stared intently as he free poured a cappuccino handed it to an older regular named Betty. She was chuckling softly, having heard his comment. She winked at him as she accepted the drink.  
Castiel was preparing to turn back to Dean, to face the consequences of his thoughtlessness. Dean will now see how much Castiel has been lusting over him. There was no way he could salvage this. He would now be the creepy barista who hit on him using a terrible porn analogy. Dean will quit coming in. All because Castiel had a big mouth and an even bigger crush.  
But before he could turn another barista came out from the back room. "Castiel, Gabriel wishes to speak with you."  
Castiel calmly walked away from the espresso bar as the other barista took his place and he made his way to the back without braving a single word or look at Dean. He was a coward.

...

 

"Okay Cassie as half owner and half brother I need some input." Gabriel asked from his desk as Castiel approached. "I'm thinking of promoting Ruby as our evening supervisor since Anna flew the coup. Thoughts?"  
"I am an idiot." Castiel muttered as he fell into the chair beside his half brother.  
"Not the thought I was going for but true." Gabriel said turning with a grin, which quickly shifted into a concerned expression when he saw his brothers face. "Shit Cassie, what happened?"  
"I just indicted to a customer that I would take care of them sexually."  
"Oh my god!" Gabriel said jumping up and embracing his brother. "You really are my brother!"  
"Gabriel please, this is quite serious!" Castiel said as he tried to disentangle himself from the hug. "I have most likely made a customer very uncomfortable. I find it very likely that we will lose their business."  
"Hold up, what exactly happened?"  
Castiel quickly explained the interaction between himself and Dean and when he had finished Gabriel was laughing.  
"I got to hand it to you, I never thought you'd get the balls to act on your little crush."  
"This is not funny Gabriel. I was very inappropriate."  
"Yes you were, and that makes me proud." Castiel opened his mouth but Gabriel interrupted. "Listen, I know you're embarrassed but at least now it's out there. What did he say back to you anyway?"  
"I uh, I may have come directly into the back before he had time to properly respond."  
"Hold up. You mean to tell me you dropped that delicious one liner and walked away?" Castiel nodded and put his face into his hands. "So you don't really know how he took it?"  
"How can he take it as anything other then uncomfortable?" Castiel replied sitting up. "I am certain he is not only straight and most likely in a relationship but also very much out of my sphere of social influence."  
"Come again? But this time without the extra smarticles."  
"He is out of my league Gabriel."  
"How is it that I got all the ego and you got all the low self esteem?"  
"You had a mother who loved and accepted you whereas I had Naomi."  
"Ah yes, the stone-hearted, cold-as-death bitch herself."  
"Gabriel, may I remind you that even with her faults I prefer not to speak disrespectfully of my maternal parent."  
"That's fine bro, though I am still trying to figure out how dear ol' dad was able to pop you in that oven."  
"Gabriel."  
"Alright, alright." He said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "How bout we get back to business? Ruby, supervisor or not?"  
Castiel bit his tongue at the question. While he owned half of the shop, it was not a known fact among the baristas. He worked part time as a barista himself to help save on labor and as a writer (with a book series that was only mildly successful) he enjoyed the income he received from the business. But Castiel let Gabriel manage the shop and tried not to sway his decisions. It was his pride and joy and while Castiel was not a fan of Ruby himself, he trusted Gabriel and his decisions surrounding the business.  
"I am sure whatever course of action you decide will be best."  
"How'd I know you'd say that?"  
"Because it has become repetition."  
"Damn straight. Before I can promote anyone though I need some help, so I've messed with your schedule around so you'll be working some evenings to help me cover until we get all this mess sorted out."  
Castiel sighed, he now understood the reasoning behind his being summoned. Before he could respond to Gabriel's request his brother began speaking again.  
"Listen, you've just wrapped up your latest book. You got a break and you hate being idle, it's totes a win, win."  
"Totes?" Castiel questioned.  
"It's a thing, trust me." Gabriel reassured him, Castiel sighed and let his brother continue on too worried about the mess he made with his favorite green eyed customer to refuse any of Gabriel's requests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably needs a lot of editing but I took muscle relaxers for the first time ever for crazy back spasms so I don't even care that I don't care

Over the next week Castiel was still worried over his comment to Dean. The temporary movement of his schedule to the evenings was probably for the best. Gabriel had mentioned that he had seen Dean come in so Castiel breathed a bit easier knowing they had not lost a loyal customer due to his slip of the tongue.   
The move to evenings was still an awkward experience. The needs of the business were different. There were many tasks to complete, and the pace of customers were different slower. Both of which were fine as Castiel was not adverse to cleaning or having a conversation. The attitude of a fellow barista though was what left him feeling unbalanced. Though she did not say anything outright, Ruby was unhappy with his switch to the evening shifts and passive aggressive in her dealings with him. She did very little to mask her animosity. Though at the end of business when Gabriel would show up to count down the tills she changed. Professionalism and courtesy would radiate from her and Castiel would sigh as he'd continue cleaning the espresso machines and coffee brewers. He knew that he could cause a swift change in her behavior by simply stating that he owned half the business, while not exactly secret, Castiel did not advertise. In fact most of their employees were unaware of their familial relationship as the brothers did not share a last name. He was glad he had had enough success from his writing to have been able to invest in the cafe. While he had been cautioned against it, as it involved substantial risk. But Castiel knew that any scheme his brother had would be successful. No matter how improbable something may seem Gabriel could always make it happen. He was a interesting mix of stubborn, energy, and charisma.  
Castiel though. He was different. Quiet, thoughtful, awkward. While he was a favorite to his regular customers for his skill at making their beverages and the sincerity he displayed at remembering details about each person, he had trouble believing a person would like to continue an acquaintance past the required small talk between a barista and customer. Which was another reason he did nothing to remedy the situation of Ruby's barely masked animosity. He did not find it odd that he was not liked, he instead just quietly went about his work. And if he found himself thinking longingly of a deep laugh and sparkling green eyes he had the less then subtle reminder from Ruby's behavior that he was not the kind of person to whom someone so attractive and personable would find amiable beyond the normal interaction they had this far maintained. 

...

 

Castiel had come in for his evening shift earlier then scheduled after Gabriel had called him in. Castiel did not mind as he would be working with his brother and not Ruby for those hours. It was nice to be back, if not in his normal work routine then closer to it. He heard the door open but did not look up from his task of recalibrating his steaming thermometers until he heard Gabriel exclaim. "Holy mary mother of god, slap me a goat and tie me to a tree trunk naked covered in beeswax." Castiel looked up and saw what had made Gabriel so creatively curse. Castiel himself was tall, but compared to the shaggy brown haired man who approached the register smiling, Castiel finally understood how Gabriel felt compared to the rest of the world.   
"Well hello up there handsome, how you doing?" Gabriel asked practically skipping to the register.   
"Uh pretty well actually, thank you." The giant replied slightly off guard with Gabriel's forward behavior.   
"Please tell me." Gabriel began leaning against the counter. "That you came here not just for a excellent beverage, but to find a chance for romance with a man half your size but twice your passion."   
The man laughed, clearly amused as he shook his head. "I'm sorry to disappoint, I'm already taken, but I will take two large black coffees."   
Gabriel sighed as he turned to grab his order from the brewers. "Damn. But I have to say, you are now my Everest. All I want to do is climb you until I get you to your peak." Again the guy laughed. Castiel watched in both horror and amazement as his brother and the tall customer continued their exchange. Castiel did not understand how his brother could just say and do such things as easy as breathing. "You see there bro, that's how you make an inappropriate comment to a customer." Gabriel said gesturing towards the tall man as he took a seat in the cafe waiting on the person Castiel assumed had "taken" him and Castiel tried desperately not to think of his embarrassment due to his inappropriate comment to a very handsome regular.   
That proved to be impossible when a few moments later he heard the distinctive purr of an engine and he found his eyes drawn to the window as he watched the black beauty glide into a parking space, driven by non other then said regular. Castiel took a deep breath. This was it. He finally had to face his idiocy. But he did not have to face it unarmed. Bending down and reaching into the fridge to grab the organic apple juice they used for steamed ciders Castiel began preparing a beverage he had thought of when Dean had first exclaimed his love affair with specific dessert and that if Castiel could create "liquid pie" he would never leave their cafe.  
Adding a subtle amount of cinnamon spicy chai tea to the steamed cider, whipped cream and a drizzle of caramel, he thought that perhaps he had perfected it as he wrote "Dean" and "Liquid Pie" on the cup with exact timing as Dean stepped through the door. He held the cup tightly as Dean's gaze came directly onto his and Castiel wasn't certain if he could continue breathing. That is until a voice broke the moment with an excited "Dean!" Dean turned to the tall man and smiled and Castiel felt all the breath leave his body as Dean replied "Hey Sammy." and walked over to his table and sitting down.  
"I'm already taken" that is what the tall man, Sammy had said. Apparently he had been taken by the one with whom Castiel was so taken with. He should have known. Dean was far too attractive, both in appearance and personality not to in a relationship. Castiel had already known he had not a chance with his regular customer, but he still had to face him after his conversational faux pas. So armed with a beverage Castiel walked around the counter and over towards the two men his resolve strong as he was coming up behind Dean until he began to hear what he was saying mid sentence.  
"-just because some guy makes a lame ass porn comment doesn't mean I'm going to be into him. All I wanted to do is just get the shit I ordered and go."  
Castiel froze. The heat behind Dean's words showed his irritation. Castiel was too stunned to move and Sammy had glanced over and noticed him standing there like an imbecile, holding a cup with Dean written clearly across the top.   
"Sorry, I don't want to interrupt." Castiel stammered as Dean also turned to look at him but Castiel could only stare at the cup in his hands. "You just, uh I saw you coming in and normally you tell me to surprise you so I made this and I don't want it to go to waste but you already have coffee but technically this isn't coffee, it's uh, well it's tea and cider and here." He set the coffee down and practically ran away, ignoring the confused and startled "Cas!" from Dean as he made his way into the back bumping into Gabriel as he emerged through the door as he he shoved his way through.   
"Whoa Cassie, what's the deal?" As he took in Castiel's distress.   
"I am sorry Gabriel, but I just, I can't please. I need to go home." Castiel has never begged off work, nor has he looked at his brother quite so desperately. Instead of teasing or pushing his little brother back out the door to face his crush, even not knowing what happened Gabriel gave a light squeeze to his shoulder. "No problemo Cassie, I got this covered." He then stepped away and walked back out front. Castiel hastily grabbed his things and using the back door which was reserved for trash runs and deliveries left the cafe. Castiel was after all, a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's awkward, I will most likely fix it later, or neglect going back and editing because I may not remember I actually posted it after the muscle relaxers wear off.
> 
> Anyway, one chapter left. Maybe, I don't know. This went someone different then I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to place this here without editing. Why? Because I am mad at this whole story. Why am I mad at this story? read the notes at the end

Dean Winchester had a crush.

It was ridiculous. He was a grown ass man, he worked on cars for a living. He drank beer and whiskey. He was too old to have a damn crush. But for the first moment he'd walked into that damn coffee shop that sounded like a porno he was a goner. (Hell the only reason he switched from black coffee to those frothy fancy drinks was because Cas was always working the espresso machine and Dean wanted the chance to talk with him.)  
From the first moment Dean had seen him working the bar he was lost. Messy black hair and endless blue eyes. His smile was small and rare. Dean did his best every day to get that smile, and succeeded. And he tried kept that image tucked into his mind until he was alone but it would pop up no matter where he was and Dean would find himself standing there smiling when he should be doing something like work.that is until Bobby would catch his daydreaming and yell to get his head outta the damn clouds and back under the goddamn hood.  
Dean always felt sheepish when he was caught thinking of Cas. Especially because he knew that Cas didn't see him the same way.  
It was after the first couple of weeks that Dean had started coming in. He knew he was gone on Cas and decided he was just going to man up and ask him out. That is until the day he stepped into line and saw his hopes get crushed.  
It was a customer at the hand off. She had taken the sleeve off of her beverage to hastily scrawl on it. She then handed the sleeve back to Cas who looked at her puzzled but accepted it as she blushed and rushed out.  
"Get another Cassie?" Gabriel, the owner of the cafe had said walking up and clapping Cas on the back as he stared confused at it. "Are you actually going to call this one?"  
"I do not date customers Gabriel." Cas said dropping the sleeve in the trash. Dean felt his hopes go in there too.  
"Oh come on. At least don't toss them out. I'll start a scrapbook. Document the trail of broken hearts left in your wake." Gabriel said snatching the sleeve from trash can as Cas sighed.  
"Please Gabriel. You as well as I know there is no actual interest involved. It is simply a fantasy to imagine a barista as a suitable romantic partner.  
"Maybe I need to put a plaque in front of the espresso machines for you." Gabriel continued teasing. "Barista is not flirting, he just gets paid to be nice to you."  
"That is not kind Gabriel." Cas said sternly.  
"But it's true Cassie, very, very true." Gabriel replied as moved away to go grab some pastries from the back to stock the case.  
That's when Dean realized he was idiot. Yeah Cas surprised him with a new concoction regularly. He laughed at Dean's lame jokes. He acted interested in what Dean had to say. But it was all because it was a part of the job. Baristas get tips. You get tips by being nice to customers. Cas was just doing his job.

That was the first day in a long time that Dean got a black coffee.  
The next day though, he couldn't help it. He asked Cas to surprise him with something new. He needed to see that slight smile as the blue eyed barista accepted the request. Even though he knew now that it didn't mean anything Dean was still too far gone on the guy to give up these perfect moments. Dammit. He was pathetic.  
It went like that most days. Dean coming in before work, he had begun leaving early each morning so he could spend some extra time chatting with Cas while he sipped his beverage of the day. Cas delighting his taste buds with whatever he felt like making him that day and Dean taking mental pictures to keep torturing himself with. 

Until the day he let Cas make him that blended teenage girl drink. Had Dean had any self respect left he would've flat out refused the beverage that looked like it came off some thirteen year olds Instagram. But Cas handed it to him with the slight smile and Dean couldn't refuse the guy anything.  
And then Cas had said it. Dean choke on the sip he was taking as his mind went directly to conjuring up images that his overly eager body had no problem whatsoever agreeing with. But before Dean could compose himself and his rebellious hormones, (did this damn drink turn him back into a freaking horny teenager?) Cas was replaced with another barista and he walked into the back while Dean was left standing there in shock. But he couldn't help but feel the little spark of hope that Cas's comment had put in his chest as he stared at the door the blue eyed barista had disappeared behind.  
The next week though he realized Cas had actually disappeared. Every morning Dean walked in and not a single time had Cas been in his usual spot behind the espresso machine. The first day he figured that he just had the day off. Then he wasn't there the next so he figured maybe the guy had a bug or something. Which of course left him with the stupid fantasy of bundling up with a sick Cas on a couch and feeding him soup and tea while they cuddled and watched stupid movies on Netflix. But then the third day there was still no Cas. He thought about asking where he was but luckily was saved by an older woman, Betty if he remembered her from his other visits asking the barista making her drinks where the sweet Castiel was this week. The Barista shrugged and said they didn't know. He didn't see him scheduled on the mornings.  
Dean's heart sank. What if Cas wasn't working there anymore? What if Dean never saw him again? What if he missed any slight chance he ever had with the guy? Dean left shrouded in negativity that stuck with him the rest of the week, starting each day when he opened the door to Cafe Erotica and there was no Cas waiting for him.

...

It was the following week when he had at least a little bit of excitement to keep his mind from straying too much the missing barista. Sammy was coming home. Sam had finished up his last year of law school and was finally moving back with his girl Jess. And today was the day he was getting back. Bobby had told Dean to take a half day and Dean had told Sam meet him at Cafe Erotica.  
"Dean, I am not going to a porn place with my brother."  
"Dude it's not a porn place, it's the best damn coffee shop around." Dean defended.  
"Then what's with the name?" He asked and Dean couldn't give an answer. It reminded him of the last time he had seen Cas and he felt his stomach drop.  
"Uh hello?" Sam asked into the sudden silence.  
"Sorry man, just meet there okay?"  
"Okay, I'll uh, see you at there in a couple hours."  
"Awesome."  
Couple of hours later had Dean walking into the doors of the cafe irritated as all hell. He had had to do one last thing before he left. Run up to a place Bobby knew to pick a special order for a restoration they were working on. Simple enough except the creep working that day. The dude thought he was hot stuff and thought Dean should think so too. In fact he told Dean that he had the most perfect pair of cock sucking lips he'd seen outside of porn and wanted to know how much it'd take to get Dean on his knees to make a movie of his own. Dean was so irritated that he didn't even bother to look for Sam, he just let his gaze go straight to the espresso bar so that he could get the usual disappointment to slap him in face and out of the way.  
He was not expecting to have blue eyes met his and all his breath to go out of him.  
"Dean!" Sam called, pulling him out of his moment. He turned towards his brother giving him a "Hey Sammy" as he sat down and noticed the two large cups on the table. Dammit. Now he didn't have an excuse to go up there. Hell. Maybe he could chug this one down real fast and get Cas to make him something sinfully frothy.  
"You seem distracted." Sam offered taking a sip of his coffee. "I mean you haven't even bitched about me getting a haircut or asked why I didn't bring Jess here so you could look at something other then my ugly mug."  
"Yeah well. I had a shitty day." Dean fidgeted and tried to take a big drink. Dammit, the coffee was hot!  
"What happened?" His brother asked and Dean gave him a quick version of creeper parts guy.  
"You didn't punch him did you?" Sam asked when he was done  
"No, I told him to fuck off and he got offended because he thought we had something going, I mean come on just because some guy makes a lame ass porn comment doesn't mean I'm going to be into him. All I want to do is just get the shit I ordered and go." Dean stopped as he noticed Sam's attention shift to behind him.  
"Sorry, I don't want to interrupt." Cas stammered as Dean also turned to look at him, the guy looked like he had been punched in the gut and would not look at them. "You just, uh I saw you coming in and normally you tell me to surprise you so I made this and I don't want it to go to waste but you already have coffee but technically it isn't coffee, it's uh, well it's tea and cider and well here." He set the cup down and practically ran away, ignoring the confused and startled "Cas!" Dean called out as he stood up as he watched the barista make an ungraceful beeline into his backroom.  
"What was that?" Sam asked bewildered.  
"I don't know." Dean mumbled sitting down and thinking of what had just happened. One moment he was bitching to Sammy about creepy auto parts man and the next..."Oh shit."  
"Oh shit what?" Sam asked.  
"He thought I was talking about him." Dean said burying his face in his hands.  
"Why would he think that was about him?"  
"Cause he said something about porn last time I saw him."  
"Do you normally talk about porn with the guy who makes your coffee?"  
"Just shut up Sammy." Dean muttered as he stood up and went to a concerned looking Gabriel who had emerged from God knows where. "Hey Gabe, Cas back there? I kinda need to talk to him."  
"No can do Deano. Cassie peaced out already."  
"Gabe come on, I just saw the guy go in the back." Dean pushed.  
"Yeah and I betcha he kept right on going out the back door." Gabriel retorted and glared. "I don't know what the fuck happened to make my my baby bro bolt, but I swear to all the things you hold holy Winchester I will beat the ever loving crap outta you if you had anything to do with it."  
"You and Cas are brothers?" Dean asked since it was the only thing his over stressed brain could process right then.  
"From another mother." Gabriel replied "But I'll still kick your ass like we shared a womb."  
"Gabe man." Dean began.  
"Are you the reason Castiel is upset?" He interrupted.  
"I think so." Dean muttered.  
"You 'think' so?" Gabriel repeated sarcastically.  
"I think he overheard me talking about some douche I dealt with today and he thought it was about him."  
"Why would he think that?"  
"Because I'm a fucking idiot alright?" Dean shouted "Now can you please just help me make this right with Cas?"  
"It depends." Gabriel said crossing his arms.  
"On what?" Dean asked in suspicion.  
"What exactly are your intentions for my baby brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was supposed to be the last chapter. Cas was supposed to give Dean a perfectly crafted beverage and they'd figure out their both idiots and everything would be sunsets and kisses. But then somehow Dean said that comment and Cas ran away and holy crap where did that stupid angst come from? now here's another chapter and still no smooches!?!? I think I understand how we've gotten to Season 11 with no canon Destiel. These bastards just refuse to be freaking happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short. Like Gabriel short

Embarrassment did not cover the feeling that currently encased Castiel. Nor did mortification, humiliation, or any other word already in use in the human vernacular. Though Dean still decided to visit their establishment he was disgusted with Castiel, who could only imagine the relief Dean must've felt upon not having to interact with him after his offensive comment. Until today that is. Of course Castiel could have handled it in a more dignified and professional manner. Yet he made what he is certain was a scene by fleeing.  
Castiel considered packing a bag and fleeing even further away as he drove towards his home. He knew that thought was fleeting. Castiel could not abandon his brother, not any more then he had done today. He guiltily thought of leaving Gabriel to manage by himself after his brother had called him in because he depended on Castiel, yet he had proven to not just be a coward, but a selfish one at that. Castiel groaned, was there not one thing he could do correctly?  
With his negative thoughts swirling through his mind Castiel decided that his best course was either copious amounts of alcohol or a bubble bath.  
He decided on both as he found a liquor store and guided his car towards it, ignoring his phone as it rang.

...

"Sorry Dean-o, he's not answering." Gabriel said putting down his phone and looking at the man across from him, who then asked if he'd try again to which Gabriel sighed. "If Castiel wanted to talk, he'd be talking. He needs some time."  
"Can you send a text of something?" Dean asked running his hand through his hair. "Just chillax Cassie will be back. it'll probably be a while cause the kid doesn't know how to handle it when he fucks up. But he always comes back. Leave me your info and I'll give you the heads up if I hear anything."  
Dean mumbled a "Yeah sure" and left. He was so filled with his own internal conflict he forgot all about his brother sitting at the table having watched the whole drama play out while having no idea what was going on.  
"So Everest, enjoy the show?" Gabriel asked sitting down in what had briefly been Dean's seat.  
"If I had any idea what I was watching maybe." Sam replied. "Want to fill me in?"  
"Like you wouldn't believe, but first I have a question." Sam leaned forward and Gabriel smiled "How invested are you in your brothers happiness?"  
"Very." Sam answered seriously.  
"Good." Gabriel then gave Sam the scoop on the hot mess their brothers had created.  
"Okay, wow. That's a mess." Sam said both laughing and feeling terrible for the pair. "How do we get them to talk?"  
"Please." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Those two chuckleheads are incapable of communicating so we're going to have to take matters into our own hands."  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked slightly wary and Gabriel smirked.  
"How well versed are you in the genre of romantic comedies?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first posted this story I thought that I would have Dean show up again and everything would be rainbows and kittens and kisses. Like two chapters and boom. Done. But somehow these two just can't get their stuff together so my cute little ending got blown to hell and I needed this short chapter to prepare for the ending. Which I hope remains the ending. I could be lying. Because this story is waaaaaay out of control. Like if it doesn't shape up I am sending it to military school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been forever. But here’s a little something just so I start again. I haven’t added to this simply because my life has been insane. Divorce (yay!), which resulted in selling my house (nay), and dealing with so much depression and anxiety. 
> 
> But in an effort to get back to myself I am trying to finish this and I promised myself a chapter. I planned to have double the content but hey, it’s something.

"So get this." Sam said from across the room scrolling on his laptop. "That author you like, the one with those books about demons and angels is having a contest."  
"Yeah so?" Dean said, his face buried in his couch cushion. His hangover was not up to a random Sammy pouting.  
"You could win a chance for a swanky dinner date with the guy."  
"I'd probably make him run from me too." Dean mumbled into the cushion.  
"I have no idea what you're saying into the couch over there but I went ahead and entered you."  
"Dude that shits for like fourteen year old girls or forty year old virgins." Dean protested as he struggled to push himself out of his cushion fortress.  
"Yeah well you're acting like a fourteen year old girl so it works out." Dean groaned and allowed himself to fall back into the sweet embrace of his couch cushions. At least Sammy feels like he's helping. Dean figured he wouldn't get anything out of the stupid contest except a few dozen spam emails from the publishing company. 

That's what Dean thought until about a week later when he was checking his email.  
"Holy shit." He swore when the email he saw was not spam. He won. He was going on a "dinner date" with C.J. Novak, bestselling author. Dean was floored. How the hell was he supposed to hold a conversation with someone that smart and creative? Dean was a mechanic from Kansas for crying out loud. What if the dude found Dean creepy? What guy his age enters these contests?  
Shit. 

But despite his insecurities there were still butterflies in his stomach. C.J. Novak was the kind of author where time and reality loses meaning as you get sucked into the world he created and suddenly you are a salty ex angel fighting the good fight for free will. Charlie was going to shit herself when Dean told her. 

...

 

It would be a mess. A disaster. Any sense of a professional image Castiel had left in his other profession would be ruined as surely as his barista career.  
"Cassie darling, breath it's just a dinner." His editor Balthazar tried to reassure him while failing in his attempt to hide his mirth.  
But Castiel would not be calmed. It was not just dinner. He had just dinner with Gabriel sometimes, or just dinner by himself. This though, this was dinner with an actual stranger. When Castiel pointed this out to Balthazar, Balthazar was quick to point out that the correct term was "Fan". Reminding Castiel that he had agreed to this internet contest. He had been extremely drunk at the time, and had previously assumed he could not regret a careless action as much he regretted the sentence he had uttered to Dean, but he now saw just how close he could come.  
"Nononononononononono." He muttered as he stared at the offending email he had apparently answered in his inebriated state a couple of days prior. It was an email after all. No physical manifestation of itself. Just waves of digital intent transmitted to his phone, mocking him. Punishing him for agreeing to one of Balthazar's schemes when he had not had his wits about him. But it had been a week since Castiel had left his shift at the cafe. One week since he had awoken hung over to a text message from his brother giving him time off. One week since he had realized what a fool he had been, and now he was going to do it again. But this time he was supposed to be a respected author of a well received fantasy series and the poor soul he was sure to disappoint would take to the Internet to share his shame.  
"You are being melodramatic" Balthazar chastised. "And I should know, I excel at it. Now you are attending this dinner date with the lucky winner. You will be the perfect shy, charming young author and they'll be smitten. I promise." And when that reassurance had failed he reminded Castiel that ditching at this point would be just as bad publicity as making a fool. Better a fool then a dick, had been his reasoning. Castiel had closed his eyes sighing. Very well. He could suck it up for one night.


End file.
